Art Project
by PrincessConsuelaBnhmk
Summary: Cora wants to paint a picture... slight smuttiness ensues.


_AN: I got the idea for this one shot from the tumblr Imagine your OTP… It's fluffy goodness with no real substance. This is set early in their marriage, after they're in love but before Mary's birth._

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't want to talk about it.

* * *

"Robert darling, could you help me with something?"

"Of course" Robert said as he peeked his head into the library. "What do you need?"

"Well, I decided this morning that I wanted to paint something but once I had the maids bring all my materials out I realized I didn't know what to paint. So I was wondering if you would-" she stopped as she blushed slightly, "if you would…model for me?"

The image that ran through his mind immediately was rather dirty and he looked away to hide his blush as she looked up at him eagerly. "Of course Cora, anything you want." He chuckled appreciatively as she jumped up in excitement and threw herself into his arms.

"Thank you Robert! I promise I won't make you stand there for too long." She pulled him in front of the window and positioned him the way she wanted. She walked back to her easel and began drawing the outline of his figure. He smiled as her watched her bite her lip in concentration. He couldn't believe how incredibly beautiful she looked when she was so engrossed in something.

Suddenly she sighed dramatically and crossed her arms. "Robert I think we have a problem"

"What is it love?" he answered immediately.

"Well the wall behind you is dark and your suit is dark and that will just look awful if I paint it that way."

"So I suppose I can't model for you. That's a shame." Cora rolled her eyes as Robert feigned disappointment.

"No, you can still model for me we just have to change things up a little bit." She walked up to him and put her hands on his chest. He smiled down at her but then raised his eyebrows in surprise as she began undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Cora, what are you doing" he asked nervously "We're in the library."

"I'm taking off your shirt." she said innocently "The color of your skin will pop much better against the background" He sighed and allowed her to remove his shirt and carefully place it over the back of a chair. She walked back towards him and he quickly jumped away when she tried to undo his pants.

"What?' she said with the same innocent smile, "If I only take your shirt off you'll be a floating torso and that will look awful."

"Where exactly do you plan to put a painting of me without my clothes on?" he asked, resigned to the fact that the painting was happening.

"Oh I don't plan to show anyone. I just thought I'd keep it somewhere for me to look at. For my… own personal pleasure." He groaned as she licked her lips seductively. She moved back to her easel again and began working earnestly.

As promised the painting didn't take her very long. She smiled at him as she added the last few finishing touches. She moved back, looked at it carefully, added one last detail, then looked up at him "and, _fin_. Come look Robert!"

He walked over to her and looked at the painting, prepared to lie and tell her it was fabulous. When he saw it however, he was blown away. "Cora this is really amazing! Did you actually do this that quickly?"

"Of course I did! When I was in Cincinnati I painted all the time. My father was a great art lover and he hired someone to teach me." Caught up in her memories of home, she didn't realize that he had turned and was now looking at her.

"Cora darling. I think it's only fair now that you let me paint you." He took one of her hands in his and began studying it closely.

She knew what he was implying when he reached behind her and began opening buttons on her dress. She allowed him to pull it off her and untie her corset. He removed her under things until she stood nude in front of him. "How do you want me to pose darling?" she asked teasingly.

"Just stay right there for now." He walked over to the paints and carefully selected a shade of red. He walked to her and with his finger gently made a steak down her arm.

"Robert, what are you doing?"

"I said I was going to paint _you_ darling not a picture of you." He covered the palms of his hands in the paint and then gently pressed them to the sides of her breasts. He wiped his hands off on a towel and admired his work and then slowly leaned his head in to kiss her.

He gently placed her on the floor, carefully making sure that the paint didn't rub into the carpet. He lowered himself on top of her and began kissing her more passionately. She wrapped her arms around his back, and pulled him closer to her. She could feel him rubbing against her and the friction felt wonderful.

She moaned into his mouth and then broke the kiss.

He quickly moved his lips to her neck and she began to run her tongue along his ear. She whispered gently "Robert, I need you." With her words he positioned himself and slowly entered her. She moaned as he found a rhythm and dug her fingers into his back. The smell of paint on their skin and the knowledge that they could easily be found heightened their passions and in one glorious moment they found their release together.

He rolled off of her and they laid quietly on the floor for a moment. "Robert?" Cora gently whispered.

"Yes, darling" He replied lazily.

"You may be the worst painter ever." He chuckled softly.

"Yes, but my other talents more than make up for it."

* * *

_AN#2: So definitely did not intend for that to happen when I started writing this. I don't really like the ending but I suppose it works. Please review!_


End file.
